SimsalaGrimm
SimsalaGrimm is german fantastic animated television series directed by Gary Blatchford, Chris Doyle, Jody Gannon, Gerhard Hahn and David Incorvala. Based on famous classical books by Hans Christian Andersen, Brothers Grimm and other notable authors. The series follows the adventures of Yoyo and Doc Croc. The magical book takes them all over the world Simsala, so they could help all the people that need help or at least to inspire them. The show aired on November 1, 1999. The second season was premiered on July 5, 2000 and the first episode of season three was aired on December 6, 2010. It was produced by Gerhard Hahn. Plot The series follows the lives of Yoyo and Doc Croc who travels the magical world Simsala with magical book and help and inspire people in there. They helped the characters like Snow White, Cinderella, Hansel and Gretel, Aurora, Rapunzel, Puss in boots... Cast & Characters *Yoyo is adventorous and brave blue coyote who is bit of big headed and nippy, but still loves to help people all around the world of Simsala. His voice belongs to german actor Hubertus von Lerchenfeld. *Doc Croc is kind and smart lizard who helps people alongside Yoyo. He is philosopher, virtuoso and has a lot of other professions, which he never has to chance to say. He has pink and brown stripes on his body. His voice actor is Jörg Stuttmann. *Magical book is the book that takes Yoyo and Doc Croc through the magical world of Simsala. He appears in every episode at the start and end. In the front cover is a picture of one of the Grimm's brothers, possibly Jacob Grimm. His voice actor is Bert Franzke. Seasons Season one #The Brave Little Tailor (OT: Das tapfere Schneiderlein) - November 1, 1999 #Tom Thumb (OT: Der Däumling) - November 2, 1999 #Hansel and Gretel (OT: Hänsel und Gretel) - November 3, 1999 #The Wolf and the Seven Little Kids (OT: Der Wolf und die sieben Geißlein) - November 4, 1999 #The Devil's Three Golden Hairs (OT: Der Teufel mit den drei goldenen Haaren) - November 5, 1999 #The Six Servants (OT: Die sechs Diener) - November 8, 1999 #The Master Thief (OT: Der Meisterdieb) - November 9, 1999 #Rapunzel (OT: Rapunzel) - November 10, 1999 #King Thrushbeard (OT: König Drosselbart) - November 11, 1999 #The Meaning of Fear (Von einem, der auszog,das Fürchten zu lernen) - November 12, 1999 #Rumpelstiltskin (OT: Rumpelstilzchin) - November 15, 1999 #Puss in Boots (OT: Der gestiefelte Kater) - November 16, 1999 #Brother & Sister (OT: Brüderchen und Schwesterchen) - November 17, 1999 Season two #The Bremen Town Musicians (Hans und die Bohnenstange) - July 5, 2000 #Little Red Riding Hood (Rotkäppchen) - July 6, 2000 #Table Set Yourself (Tischlein deck dich) - July 7, 2000 #Faithful John (Der treue Johannes) - July 10, 2000 #The Crystal Ball (Die Kristallkugel) - July 11, 2000 #The Blue Light (Das blaue Licht) - July 12, 2000 #Cinderella (Aschenputtel) - July 13, 2000 #Snow White (Schneewittchen) - July 14, 2000 #Sleeping Beauty (Dornröschen) - July 17, 2000 #The Six Swans (Die sechs Schwäne) - July 18, 2000 #The Two Princess (Die Gänsehirtin am Brunnen title: Die zwei Prinzesinnen) - July 19, 2000 #The Frog Prince (Der Froshkönig) - July 20, 2000 #The Goose Maiden (Die Gänsemagd) - July 21, 2000 Season three (SimsalaGrimm II: The Adventures of Yoyo and Doc Cro) #Jack and the Beanstalk (Jack und die Bohnenranke) - December 6, 2010 #Furry Critter (Pelzigen Lebewesen) - December 7, 2010 #The Hare and Hedgehog (Der Hase und Igel) - December 8, 2010 #Old Sultan (Der alte Sultan) - December 9, 2010 #Mother Holle (Frau Holle) - December 10, 2010 #The Three Little Pigs (Die drei kleinen Schweinchen) - December 11, 2010 #Four skilful Brothers (Vier kunstreichen Brüder) - December 12, 2010 #The Magician's Feud (Das Wunder von Feud) - December 13, 2010 #The Nightingale (die Nachtigall) - December 14, 2010 #The Beauty and The Beast (Die Schöne und das Biest) - December 15, 2010 #The Twelve Princess (Die Zwölf Princess) - December 16, 2010 #Hans in luck (Hans im Glück) - December 17, 2010 #Little Mook (kleine Muck) - December 18, 2010 #Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Goldilocks und die drei Bären) - December 19, 2010 #Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp (Aladdin und die Wunderlampe) - December 20, 2010 #Kalif Storch (Kalif Storch) - December 21, 2010 #The Drummer (der Schlagzeuger) - December 22, 2010 #Snow White and Rose Red (Schneewittchen und Rosen-Rot) - December 23, 2010 #Bearskin (Bärenfellmütze) - December 24, 2010 #The Little Mermaid (Die kleine Meerjungfrau) - December 25, 2010 #Pinocchio (Pinocchio) - December 26, 2010 #Iron John (Eisenhans) - December 27, 2010 #Emperor in New Clothes (Kaiser neue Kleider) - December 28, 2010 #Jorinda and Joringel (Jorinde und Joringel) - December 29, 2010 #The Singing, Soaring Lark (Der singende, Segelfliegen Lark) - December 30, 2010 #The Three Feathers (die drei Väter) - December 31, 2010 Cast *Hubertus von Lerchenfeld as Yoyo *Jörg Stuttmann as Doc Croc *Bert Frankze as Magical book DVD releases * SimsalaGrimm1: Der gestiefelte Kater / Rapunzel (Folge 1) * SimsalaGrimm2: Rotkäppchen / Der Froschkönig (Folge 2) * SimsalaGrimm 3: Dornröschen / Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten (Folge 3) * SimsalaGrimm 4: Das tapfere Schneiderlein / Der Wolf und die sieben Geißlein * SimsalaGrimm5: Hänsel und Gretel / König Drosselbart (Folge 5) * SimsalaGrimm 6: Aschenputtel / Rumpelstilzchen (Folge 6) * SimsalaGrimm 7: Schneewittchen / Tischlein deck dich (Folge 7) * SimsalaGrimm 8: Der Däumling / Brüderchen und Schwesterchen * SimsalaGrimm 9: Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot / Hans im G... (Folge 9) * SimsalaGrimm 10: Aladin / Die Schöne und das Biest (Folge 10) * SimsalaGrimm 12: Pinocchio / Die kleine Meerjungfrau (Folge 12) * Simsalagrimm - 13: Jorinde und Joringel /Der Eisenhans(Folge 13) * SimsalaGrimm 14: Der Hase und der Igel / Des Kaisers ne... (Folge 14) * SimsalaGrimm 15: Der Alte Sultan/Die Zertanzten Schuhe (Folge 15) * SimsalaGrimm 16: Die drei kleinen Schweinchen / Hans und die Bohnenranke * SimsalaGrimm - 17: Der Teufel mit den drei goldenen Haaren / Die zwei Prinzessinnen * SimsalaGrimm 18: Kalif Storch / Der kleine Muck * Simsalagrimm 19: Der Meisterdieb / Die sechs Schwäne * SimsalaGrimm 20: Das singende springende Löweneckerchen / Die Nachtigall * SimsalaGrimm 3-CD Hörspielbox Vol.1 * Simsalagrimm: 3-CD Hörspielbox Vol.4 * SimsalaGrimm 3-CD Hörspielbox Vol.2 * Simsalagrimm: 3-CD Hörspielbox Vol.3 * SimsalaGrimm: Das Märchen-Musical Notes/trivia * First two seasons premiered two years in a row (1999-2000), while season three premiered exactly 10 years later in 2010. * The graphics in season three changed more. * In season one and season two some characters are really similar for example the Queen in ''The Devil's Golden Hairs'' and the Evil Queen from Snow White. * The intro and ending of every episode stayed same since the episode one of season one. * The outro of season three shows that Yoyo and Doc Croc turn again into plush toys. This wasn't shown into earlier seasons. * In first two seasons Yoyo didn't have ears. In Other Languages * Croatian: Bajke Braće Grimm * Russian: Сказки братьев Гримм * Serbian: Najljepše Bajke Braća Grim * Greek: Οι Αδελφοί Γκριμ * Finnish: Simsala Grimm (same as the English title) External Links * SimsalaGrimm on Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia * SimsalaGrimm on IMDb